Freed's Secret
by AgathokakologicalMe
Summary: Freed is hiding something, and the Thunder Legion is determined to find out what. But what if it is safer for everyone for it to remain a secret? Updates weekly! Rated M to be safe, for violence and dark themes- no slash!
1. Prologue

Freed's Secret

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I would feature them more regularly in the manga and anime.

Prologue

Freed Justine had always dressed elegantly; the classic style suited his taste and complimented his ancient Rune magic and sword. But he had not always worn the long coat that covered his skin up to his hands, dyed red to obscure any blood that might seep through the fabric. His hair had not always hidden half his face. Exhausted, he stumbled into his room, relieved he hadn't run into anyone else from the Thunder Legion in his state. The last time one of his teammates had found him slipping through the guild hall looking like a punching bag, he had barely managed to convince him he had been in a fight defending Laxus's honor. His broken lips cracked into a grim smile. If only.

Freed unbuckled his belt and carefully laid his unused sword across the bed, wondering to himself why he had even brought it. Cleaning up took longer than he would have liked, and even the habitual movements were jerking uncertainly by the time he stepped out of the bathroom, skin scrubbed raw and numbed from the pain. He should have just gone to sleep, but if one of his friends had found him like that… Freed mechanically dropped a blanket over the now-dull communication lacryma on the desk, and stared wearily at the pile of bloodied towels heaped in the corner of the room. His body had had enough, he decided, laying back across the bed, too tired to move the sword. He would take care of the towels in the morning.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Sign

Freed's Secret

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I would feature them more regularly in the manga and anime.

Chapter 1- The First Sign

The guild hall was bustling as usual- Mirajane smilingly serving drinks at the bar, wizards picking fights with each other, and a cross-legged Makarov watching his children.

"This'll do." Laxus Dreyar snatched a dangerous-looking assignment from the board littered with flyers and job requests and brushed past the ever-indecisive Nab. Freed walked quietly at his shoulder; Laxus knew his silence meant he agreed with the Dragon Slayer's choice.

The usually graceful Rune mage tripped. Automatically Laxus's hand shot out to steady his second-in-command, but as soon as he gripped Freed's arm the man let out an involuntary cry of pain. The wizards immediately around them quieted. The Dragon Slayer jerked his hand away in surprise and looked questioningly at his friend, but the swordsman gave a small, apologetic smile and excused himself.


	3. Chapter 2: Flashback

Freed's Secret

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I would feature them more regularly in the manga and anime.

Chapter 2 – _Flashback_

 _The first time he had seen them it was dark, in a fallow field outside Magnolia. A huddle of anonymously hooded wizards ringed a Knight in full armor with the face mask down. Freed approached the group warily, stamped hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sword. He was responding to a request for a meeting with the leader of the Thunder Legion. The Knight's voice rang out in a distorted snarl from behind the helmet._

" _Where is the Dragon Slayer?"_

 _Barely restraining a longsuffering sigh, the Rune mage halted a short distance away from the cluster, giving himself enough space to write an enchantment should he be attacked._

" _I am Freed Justine, Captain of the Thunder Legion. I am sure you will appreciate that only the most urgent and credible communications will be passed on to Laxus Dreyar, at my discretion."_

 _There was a growl of frustration._

" _Then be a good errand-boy and bring a message to your master." A chuckle arose from the hooded wizards. "Inform him that I will kill him."_

 _Freed had been inwardly examining the levels of magical energy emitted by the group, and concluded they were amateur at best. At the threat an arrogant smirk gifted his lips._

" _Laxus Dreyar is the most powerful wizard in the Fairy Tail Guild, an S-Class Dragon Slayer. Any wizard powerful enough to go against him would be as well-known as he, and would not have to rely on masks and clandestine measures to initiate a battle. Laxus has no time for threats from low-level wizards with inflated egos, and neither do I."_

 _Seeing no benefit in continuing the conversation, Freed turned back toward Magnolia._


	4. Chapter 3: An Unsettling Discovery

Freed's Secret

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I would feature them more regularly in the manga and anime.

Chapter 3: An Unsettling Discovery

Electricity sizzled in his spiky yellow hair and shimmered over his skin as Laxus sent another crackling attack toward the monster before him. The job he had accepted for his team was to take the beast down; he couldn't remember what the hell it was called- something with too many consonants that Freed had to pronounce for him. But it was huge and hairy and had been terrorizing a town, so he was given free rein to destroy it.

Next to him, Bickslow laughed maniacally as his babies formed a halo over the beast's head and began shooting lasers at its skull. Across the small plaza stood Evergreen, spitting Fairy bullets with finesse. A moment later Freed appeared next to her; he must have just finished the protective enchantments over the rest of the town. He drew his sword and calmly entered the fray, serious as ever. The combined attacks only angered the monster, and it seemed to barely even feel Freed's "Dark Ecriture: Pain" enchantment.

"Evergreen!" The Dragon Slayer bellowed, "Can you catch its eye?"

"I can try." Her delicate wings sprang up, and she loosened her glasses as she rose upward. Immediately, Freed shouted "Wings!" and slapped the enchantment on himself. They appeared on his back like cursive, and he soared after her as backup.

Laxus let loose another bolt as a distraction from his guildmates, and Bickslow sent his babies in a flurry of random patterns to buzz like a cloud of gnats around its head. But the monster was focused on the two wizards that dared to rise to its level, and with a roar of challenge it began swatting at them with a massive claw. They dodged. Laxus and Bickslow attacked from below, using the beast's preoccupation to their advantage, while carefully avoiding hitting their flying companions. The claw swiped again. Freed, stilled while writing a complex enchantment, disappeared behind it, but a moment later he reemerged, his jacket and shirtfront slashed open. He didn't appear to be hurt, and Laxus turned back to the battle. Bickslow's tiny totems littered the ground where they had been caught in the path of the beast's paw.

"Bicks, got anything bigger?"

The Soul Mage grinned and closed his eyes, tongue stuck out in concentration. When he opened them they flared green, and across the square a large stone statue burst into view, flying haphazardly.

"Is that…?"

"The village founder's monument." Bickslow finished with a grin, "Saw him on our way in."

The statue soared up, and was held annoyingly close in front of the beast's nose, snaring all the attention for itself. Evergreen swooped close, but the huge claw quickly shattered the statue and the beast swerved angrily toward her.

"Freed! Bicks!" Laxus commanded, "Everything you've got on the left shoulder- give Ever an opening!"

Bicklow summoned his babies, the possessed totems shuddering brokenly from the ground, but soon they were concentrating their lasers on the indicated target.

"Dark Ecriture: Destruction!" Freed cried, leaping forward with his hand on his sheathed sword.

"Lightning Dragon ROAR!" Laxus joined the attack.

The beast roared in pain and surprise, but suddenly the massive cry was cut off, and the echoes fled dying to the hills beyond the town. Evergreen touched down lightly on the shattered cobblestone.

"Bickslow, did you destroy the last surviving replica of this village's first settler?"

Bickslow grinned. "It's not like they need it anymore with this beautiful statue to take its place."

While Freed left to collect the reward from the village elders, the rest of the Thunder Legion set to clearing away some of the debris. Laxus cursed his grandfather as he shifted a load of rubble from the street. He hated Makarov's new rule about fixing the damage done by Fairy Tail wizards after a battle- he felt like a little kid told to pick up after himself. As he tossed aside a heavy wooden beam, he noticed Evergreen approaching him. Her face was serious.

"It's Freed," She admitted at his questioning look.

"He wasn't hurt?"

"No, but when his shirt was cut I swear I saw bruises on his chest. He brushed me off when I asked him about it. Laxus," Worry was beginning to sound in her voice, "We haven't been on another job in weeks."

Laxus frowned. His second had always been reserved, but he had never thought of him as secretive. Evergreen slipped away quietly, knowing by the Dragon Slayer's face that the matter would be dealt with.

When Freed returned he was carrying a large drawstring pouch lumpy enough to be holding coins or large jewels, but it was quickly dropped and forgotten as Laxus grabbed the Rune mage by the collar and shoved him into a sitting position on a heap of rubble. The Dragon Slayer stood in front of him, arms crossed, with the rest of the curious and concerned Thunder Legion flanking him. Freed stuttered in surprise.

"Laxus, I-"

"You hiding something from me, Justine?" Laxus wanted to give his comrade a chance to explain, and hoped the rare invocation of his surname would encourage him to talk. But the swordsman quieted and lowered his eyes. Laxus couldn't believe it. Freed had never refused to answer him, had never refused _anything_ Laxus wanted. Frustration beginning to crackle inside him, the Dragon Slayer's hand snapped forward to where Freed had neatly tucked the ragged ends of his jacket into his belt, and pulled the pieces open again. Stamping his chest and left shoulder in patterns darker than the runes and shadows he summoned was an army of bruises and marks, overlapping and indistinguishable from each other like the blurred edges of a map ruined by an ink spill. Green hair swished forward and hid his face, as though Freed couldn't meet anyone's eyes.


	5. Chapter 4: Flashback Continuation

Freed's Secret

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I would feature them more regularly in the manga and anime.

Thank you so much for the favorites and reviews, I hope you guys like the coming chapters!

Chapter 4: _Flashback Continuation_

 _Freed had turned away from the hooded wizards and toward Magnolia when suddenly an image seared itself in white light into his eyes. He stood in harsh daylight, Laxus Dreyar crumpled at his feet, bleeding…dying? Freed gasped, and the image vanished. The Rune mage analyzed the magic that had put the vision in place and knew it was no forgery- it felt like a memory._

" _You see," the Knight mocked, "My premonition magic makes me a credible threat."_

 _Freed whirled, hand on sword and cursed eye glowing through the hair that usually hid it. His mind was already calling up the enchantments he would use to fight when the Knight's garbled voice drifted amusingly through the distance between them._

" _You just witnessed the fact that I can defeat Laxus Dreyar, and you expect to prevail against me?"_

" _I would die before I let anyone touch Laxus! He is the man I have been charged to protect, my master, and my friend. If by my life or death I can defeat you, I will."_

 _The Knight still seemed unconcerned. "Your devotion is stout," he observed, "There may yet be an alternative to your death."_

 _Freed paused, listening, his mind still clear despite his ferocity._

" _We don't fight Laxus," came the offer, and the Knight snatched something from one of his followers, "And you come when we call."_

 _Freed caught the communication lacryma in his left hand, his right still grasping his sword._

" _And what do I do?" He asked, distrust clear in his voice._

" _Nothing." The garbled words were now menacing. "No fighting back. No telling anyone, especially the Dragon Slayer. And no magical healing- that's cheating. If you die, then we go after Laxus. Do we have a deal?"_

 _The Rune mage spent only a moment in careful consideration before he narrowed his eyes defiantly. "I accept."_

 _Immediately Freed crashed to his knees as the first onslaught began- a torturous mental barrage by the telepath he had pinpointed earlier, and a sweeping physical blow by one of the taller wizards. Stifling a scream of pain, the swordsman imagined the next day with Laxus asking how the meeting went, if the matter was taken care of. Of course. Don't worry, Laxus. I took care of it. I will always take care of it._


	6. Chapter 5: Breaking the Rules

Freed's Secret

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I would feature them more regularly in the manga and anime.

Chapter 5: Breaking the Rules

Freed was silent all the way back to the guild, despite Evergreen's worried looks, Bickslow's pleading, and Laxus's angry demands to know what had happened. When they arrived, Freed was certain he would be taken straight to Makarov- how would he be able to resist the guild leader's concern for his children? How would he keep his secret? But when they stepped inside Laxus stopped and shouted one word- "Marvel!"

Wendy Marvel, the blue-haired sky Dragon Slayer, timidly made her way up to them.

"Yes, Mr. Laxus sir?"

The lightning Dragon Slayer jutted his chin forward and started walking again. Absorbed by relief at not having to face Makarov yet, Freed followed, not realizing where they were going until they were in front of the infirmary doors.

Wendy was a healer.

 _No magical healing- that's cheating_.

Freed stopped, and Laxus's eyes sent a silent warning. The guild hall had been silent since their arrival, shocked at the obvious discord between the members of the Thunder Legion, but this was a battle of wills none of the Fairy Tail wizards could have imagined. Suddenly Freed was aware of the hundreds of eyes watching him, waiting, and he thought of his master's reputation and the consequences of publicly disobeying him. He wouldn't challenge him here and ruin Laxus's authority. Meekly dipping his head, he followed Laxus and Wendy through the doors.

Laxus shoved him down on a bed when he made no move to do so himself, but Freed looked up and returned the electric glare as he tried to think of a way out. _No magical healing._ The words taunted and distracted him. What would they do to Laxus if they found out?

"Heal him." Laxus barked, breaking eye contact.

"Laxus." Freed's voice was quiet. Laxus looked back, waiting. With nothing else he could say, the swordsman simply whispered, "please."

For a moment it looked like Laxus's enhanced hearing picked up on the hint of desperation Freed had tried to keep out of his voice, but then the gray eyes hardened with betrayal- a look the Rune mage had never believed would be directed at himself. Freed bowed his head in shame, hiding behind a curtain of hair.

"Heal him." He heard Laxus repeat, and this time Wendy came forward and carefully removed his jacket and shirt. He didn't miss her small intake of breath as she saw his injuries. In moments the warm light of her sky magic on his chest was easing his soreness and lifting the bruises like fingerprints. Despite himself, Freed began enjoying what he now recognized as a luxury, and he let out a long, shuddering breath as he felt the fears and stresses that had been pressing him for so long fade with the physical marks on his body. It was only magic, he knew. But it gave him reason to hope. Wendy moved to his back, then his arms, Laxus watching carefully. The lightning Dragon Slayer stayed the entire time, probably to make sure the patient wouldn't run off, and that distrust pained the Rune mage in a place Wendy could never heal. When she was finished- was out of magical energy, rather- most of the bruises had faded to a watery blue, and some had disappeared entirely, revealing a crisscrossing of scars that had been hidden by the swollen flesh. It was dark when Freed was finally released from the infirmary. Despite the restorative magic he was tired as he made his way to his room; once there, he slumped in defeat to see the communication lacryma flashing.


	7. Chapter 6: The Search Begins

Freed's Secret

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I would feature them more regularly in the manga and anime.

Chapter 6: The Search Begins

Laxus Dreyar sat brooding at the bar, sulkily swirling the drink Mirajane had just poured him. He had only left Freed an hour ago, yet it seemed he hadn't seen his friend since the job- a consequence he knew was partly his fault. But Freed was the one acting closed off and apparently unable to trust his family.

"Why don't you just go talk to him?" The sweet, Demon Soul wizard asked quietly, breaking into his thoughts.

"I've been talking to him since we found the bruises- if anything he needs a break from me."

"And he hasn't said anything this whole time?" Mirajane sounded sad.

"It's like talking to a statue." The Dragon Slayer downed his drink and slapped the glass back on the counter.

"Do you think he's protecting someone?"

The question was unexpected, but Laxus considered for a moment before answering.

"You think there's someone he wants to protect from me?"

Mira looked sheepish. "I hadn't thought of that. I guess you're right." Laxus cut her off with a wave of her hand.

No, I think _you_ are right. The Old Man originally hired Freed to protect me- now we're teammates and friends, but he still feels like he has to watch out for the rest of us. He's probably protecting _me_."

In a moment the Dragon Slayer was gone, heading to the dormitory stairs, and Mira silently wished him luck.

Expecting to be turned away if he knocked, Laxus chose the direct route and walked right into Freed's small apartment- though he had done so several times before, their recent distance made him almost uncomfortable as he entered. Impeccably neat as always, the room was plainly but elegantly furnished, the greatest investment a wall of ancient tomes branded with curious characters Laxus couldn't read. There weren't quite as many as were rumored to be in Levy's room, but the collection was certainly impressive. Across the ever-perfectly-made bed- sometimes Laxus wondered if the Rune mage slept standing up- lay his friend's belt and sword. A momentary search of the main room and private bath, however, failed to turn up their inhabitant. Odd. Laxus began to feel the faint outlines of dread rising in him like diluted smoke- almost imperceptible, but definitely there. With new urgency he scrambled back down the stairs to the guild hall and located the rest of the Thunder Legion. Neither had seen the swordsman since he had been marched to the infirmary, but Laxus's worry was contagious, and soon Bickslow's babies were scattering into various rooms and corridors squeaking "Find Freed! Find Freed!" while Evergreen left to check the women's rooms. Their search was fruitless.

"He's just not in the guild." Evergreen reported.

"Well, he couldn't have gone far." Laxus's eyes scanned the hall until he found the wizard he wanted, and breathed a sigh of relief that Warren wasn't away on a job.

"Can you find Freed?" He asked as he approached, wasting no time.

"I can track anyone within a few miles of Magnolia." Came the reply, and the telepath raised his fingers to his head in a salute. Laxus shifted impatiently and tried to be quiet while the wizard searched minds. Suddenly Warren gave a cry of triumph.

"Got him! He's in a field just east of Magnolia- I can take you there. He's with someone…" Warren's voice faltered in confusion. "but…that's impossible…"


	8. Chapter 7: The Penalty

Freed's Secret

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I would feature them more regularly in the manga and anime.

Chapter 7: The Penalty

Freed dropped to his knees, gasping for air. He was being punished for allowing himself to be healed- the Knight had told him as much when he arrived- but it was a consequence he could bear if it meant his friends wouldn't be targeted because he broke the rules. His greater worry at the present was for the protective enchantments he had applied to his face and hands. The spells didn't technically break the rules, and so he had lately used them during these…episodes…to prevent damage to his visible skin and the questions that would follow. But the ferocity of tonight's attack was wearing them down, and a broken enchantment always cost him in pain and magical energy. And while he might be able to hide most of his newest injuries, Laxus's recent scrutiny wouldn't miss a mark on his face.

Freed grunted as another blow to his back sent him tumbling forward onto his hands. The routine beating hadn't yet removed his pride, and the Rune mage stood up, chin raised defiantly.

"Why don't you STAY down?" One of the hooded wizards screeched, and a symphony of choreographed hits from the three dancing around him pummeled him back to the ground. At first Freed didn't notice the familiar tension lightening the atmosphere, but when his nearest tormentors dropped to the ground with an electric CRACK! his head snapped up.

"NO!" He screamed even before he saw the figures of his teammates approaching, headed by Laxus.


	9. Chapter 8: Taking His Place

Freed's Secret

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I would feature them more regularly in the manga and anime.

Bonus! The last chapter is pretty short and closely tied to this one, so I thought I might post two at once this week. Only two more chapters to go! (Also, sorry these are posted a couple of days late… computer problems…

Chapter 8: Taking His Place

Though Laxus had been expecting a similar reaction, Freed's desperate response still shocked him. Worse was his appearance- the jacket was torn and bloodstained, and his long green hair was loose down his back and spilling over his shoulders as he knelt hunched on the ground. But what moved Laxus the most was the look of absolute terror in his friend's blue eyes, a selfless fear for his companions the Dragon Slayer had never seen. The dying lightning fading from his fingertips flared back into existence as his rage built to a dangerous level, and as one the Fairy Tail wizards moved to stand in front of Freed.

"Glad to have you join us, Dreyar." The Knight warbled in a mock friendly tone, before turning menacing. "Ready to die?"

Immediately the image flashed again into the mind of every Fairy Tail wizard, and Freed bowed his head at the familiar sight. Laxus blinked to see himself lying on the ground, apparently dead.

"See? My Premonition magic will defeat even you, Dragon Slayer!"

Laxus cracked a devilish smile. "Nice trick, but I'm still standing. You'll have to do better than that to take me down."

"You don't believe in my foresight?"

"Even if that's gonna come true, I know I won't die tonight. The pretty little picture you showed me has me killed in the daylight." Laxus turned his back on the Knight to face his friend where he still knelt. Freed began to bow his head in shame, but stopped at the Dragon Slayer's words.

"You with us?" Laxus had reached out his arm, but instead of a hand he offered the hilt of Freed's sword. A small smile crept across his face as he took the weapon.

Restored to the Thunder Legion, Freed took his place between Laxus and Bickslow- despite his ragged appearance a change had come over him, returning his calm and arrogant expression. He was proud, he was powerful, and he was ready to destroy. Analytical mind as always exploring every possibility, he asked,

"What happens if he is too powerful for us?"

"Don't worry, I've got reinforcements standing ready at the guild waiting for Warren's signal." So, Warren was here.

"And if Warren is taken out of the equation?" This time Warren answered.

"It's a kill switch. If I'm knocked unconscious or even killed the signal will be sent automatically." Freed nodded in understanding as Warren continued. "Now, they have a telepath also- that's how our buddy here was able to project that premonition or whatever it was into all our minds. I'll take him out if you guys get the rest."

Laxus nodded, and Freed spoke up. "I know the magic types and fighting patterns of all of the enemies except the leader- he has never shown his hand."

Laxus tried to hide a grimace as he realized the swordsman knew the attacks because they had been used on himself.

"Alright!" He barked, "Freed, assist, and target weaknesses. No time for enchantments. Evergreen! Bickslow! Let's thin the herd a little."


	10. Chapter 9: Retribution

Freed's Secret

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I would feature them more regularly in the manga and anime.

Thank you guys so much for the views and reviews! This is the second to last chapter- I will be posting the finale next week. Hope you guys enjoy them!

Chapter 9: Retribution

"Alright Freed, who do I get to wipe out first?"

The Rune mage indicated a smallish wizard coming toward them.

"He is a Cloud mage- his clouds produce rain, snow, and ice, but his most powerful attack is lightning." Laxus grinned and cracked his knuckles. The hooded wizards were surging forward now in full battle mode. Bickslow rode his babies above the crowd; Freed wrote himself wings and joined him as the Soul mage pointed.

"That guy looks good. What does he do to impress the ladies?"

"His power is similar to Master Makarov's, but he can only enlarge one part of his body at a time. Usually he uses it on his hands and feet."

"I can guess how he uses it the rest of the time." Bickslow cackled wickedly as Freed blushed.

"Was that really necessary?"

Below, Evergreen had cornered a wizard sneaking around the edge of the fighting.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The man seemed to shimmer and fade into the background of grass and night sky.

"Does it matter if you can't see me?"

 _He's clumsy_ , Evergreen thought as she listened to his shuffling footsteps approaching her.

"My, you're something to look at." He breathed.

"Just keep looking, love." Evergreen whispered as she tipped her glasses lower.

Freed swooped above the battle, casting Dark Ecriture pain and suffering on the hooded wizards as he flew, but a sudden tug on his ankle returned him to earth. Freed looked up: snakes of cloth were streaming toward him in undulating patterns, revealing the cloth maker magic of the wizard before him. The ribbons twisted themselves into ropes and attached themselves to the Rune mage, restricting his movements and binding his sword uncomfortably across his back where he couldn't reach it.

"You're bold now, aren't you? Don't forget," the cloth mage sneered, "How we beat you. Don't forget how powerful we are."

Freed closed his eyes- in moments he had dissolved into the purple runes he lived by, and the twisted cloth that had held him fell limply to the ground.

"What?!" The swordsman had rematerialized beside him wearing a haughty look.

"To be a maker mage you must use your imagination." He chided. Another flurry of streamers sent his way were easily brushed aside by the sabre. "You can do better than that."

The cloth wizard growled, and conjured a fearsome beast from the knotted fabric with the words "Cloth make: Vulcan!"

Freed sighed; when he had lain the wizard flat over the torn body of the woven monster he muttered, "And I didn't even use my spells on him." He refocused on the numerous fighting figures before him, and noticed Warren engaged in an apparent battle of wills with the other Telepath. Across from him, Evergreen hovered within a miniature galaxy of luminous bubbles, which she fought with her Fairy Machine Gun.

"Evergreen, be careful! Those are filled with poisonous gas!" Evergreen jerked her head in understanding as Laxus thundered past. Somewhere the battle had grown out of control; Bickslow cried out in pain, but Freed's attention was stolen as a second wizard crept up behind Laxus. The Dragon Slayer stood in a sea of pale ghosts, whose countless hands moved slowly but determinedly to touch, only to touch. Freed shivered at the memory of their hands on his skin, the chill and weakness they transmitted through simple contact. With a roar Laxus decimated them by the dozen, but in a corner of the field a candle held by a hooded wizard flickered to life, and more specters appeared.

The swordsman rushed forward to intercept the second wizard, who he recognized as an Earth-changer, but before he was within striking distance the ground fell beneath him and rolled into grassy waves that wreaked havoc on all the competing mages.

"Dark Ecriture: Wings!" Once airborne Freed tried again, but a wall crumbled up from the dirt below to block his path. Laxus was quickly becoming outnumbered, and somewhere behind him Bickslow screamed in pain. Making his decision, Freed sped to Laxus's side, cutting down ghosts as he flew, until the Fairy Tail wizards stood back-to-back in a ring of silky specters. The ground warped beneath them and they stumbled to stay upright.

"I'm ending this." Laxus growled irritably; his pale skin probably stemmed more from his Dragon Slayer motion sickness than the touch of the ghosts.

"Your magic may not affect him if he uses the earth to ground out your lightning." Freed warned.

"I don't care if he's made of rocks, I'm gonna fry that dirtbag. Can you handle the spook?" The Rune mage nodded. He knew that to stop the ghosts spawning he had to destroy the candle, but if anyone came too close they would be smothered by an unstoppable number of the creatures. Luckily they would be unable to stand in the way of spells. Freed raised his sword, and after a wide sweep to knock back the encroaching figures he drew a purple spell in the air.

"Dark Ecriture: Pain!"

The hooded wizard shrieked, and suddenly the ghosts were surging closer, faster, with a ferocity driven by their master's agony.

"Pain!" Freed tried to ignore the chilled fingers snatching at his coat and tangling in his hair as he sent blow after blow, spell after spell in an effort to distract his enemy. At last the moment came- the ghosts closing in were suddenly without a target, and as soon as Freed rematerialized next to the wizard his sword was out and the candle halved. The ghosts vanished, and suddenly the field was silent. The Rune caster scanned the results of the battle- Bickslow lay nursing a number of angry slashes covering his body; Evergreen seemed to have inhaled some of the poison, as she sat with her back against a tree, looking sick; Warren leaned wearily next to Evergreen; and Laxus sat grinning on top of the Earth-changer. Most of the Thunder Legion seemed badly hurt, but all of the enemies had been defeated. Well, all but one.


	11. Chapter 10 (Final Chapter): A New Freed

Freed's Secret

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I would feature them more regularly in the manga and anime.

Chapter 10 (Final Chapter): A New Freed

The Knight had stood still the entire battle and watched his followers falter under the onslaught of the Thunder Legion's wrath- now his gauntleted hands rang and crashed in slow applause.

"You have arisen victorious… but you have yet to face me. And now you are weak and few. I should kill you all now. Fight me," He snarled, "so at least you will die an honorable death."

Laxus had appeared beside Freed. "I got this guy. You stay outta this, got it?" Freed's protests died at the unexpected softening of the Dragon Slayer's voice as he asked, "How long were you out here before we arrived?"

No answer was expected or offered.

"You aren't fit to fight someone this powerful- stay back. I can handle it."

The swordsman lowered his head, his shock at Laxus's concern lifting him up even as his shame at his condition crushed him. He wanted to be at the Dragon Slayer's side, watching his back as he always had. But Laxus Dreyar was the most powerful wizard of the Brave Guild- he could take care of himself, Freed reminded himself as the broad back before him moved away to face the Knight.

Laxus wasted no time. "Dragon Slayer: Heavenward Halberd!" Lightning crackled, and Freed took a step back. If the enemy's armor was made of normal metal, it would attract and conduct the electricity to fry the wizard inside. But the attack didn't connect; as Laxus called his lightning the Knight drew an impressive broadsword of heavy metal from the scabbard at his side, positioned it to strike, and hefted it in a massive arc to intercept the electricity approaching him.

"Disperse!" The command came from beneath the helmet, and seemed to be directed at the sword, whose razor edges glowed faintly purple in response. The two forces collided. The sword sliced through cleanly, and the wave of lightning scattered into a thousand dying sparks. How could that happen? Laxus tried again with a Lightning Dragon Roar. Again the attack was nullified by a sweep of the broadsword.

"Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!"

Freed had been writing a Jutsu Shiki of protection over Laxus, building the shield to move with him like an invisible skin, and finished just as the Dragon Slayer flew at the Knight- there was a clanking, crashing sound, then Laxus was hurtling backward, thankfully unhurt. The new Jutsu Shiki runes glimmered from the impact.

"My turn!" The Knight growled. The sword swung out and pointed at Laxus, who was still scrambling to his feet. "Slice!"

A blade of purple magic detached itself from the broadsword and flew toward the Dragon Slayer, who jumped to get out of its path. Soil scattered as the spell cut deep gashes where he had been standing; the Knight raised his sword again.

"Crush!" This time as Laxus dodged, the ground beneath him was pushed with an invisible force into a small crater. Laxus found his balance and retaliated with a growl.

Still on the outskirts of the battle, Freed tried to dispel his impatience at being left out of the fight by trying to work out the opponent's magic ability. The Knight's primary combat spells were emitted from the broadsword, which seemed to be activated by verbal commands. So whatever the Knight told the sword to do, the magic would perform accordingly. That would make it word magic dependent on an external item- Freed had no idea if separating the Knight from his weapon would sever the connection between the two. But the Knight also claimed to possess the power of foresight. This was harder to judge- certainly none of Laxus's attacks had managed to even touch the Knight, but Freed couldn't determine if that was due to actual premonition or simply knowing Laxus's fighting style. In any case, the Dragon Slayer was losing. Freed decided to step in; his attacks might be less predictable, and they were certainly less preventable as they required no travel to reach the opponent. The Rune Caster drew his sword.

"Dark Ecriture: Pain!" Immediately the runes glowed purple across the Knight's chest, sinking past the armor and into the skin beneath. The Knight doubled over as a cry of agony sounded through the helmet. Freed smirked. He hadn't foreseen that. The Rune mage knew that this type of spell did little actual damage to an opponent, but he hoped to provide enough of a distraction to give Laxus the chance he needed.

"Dark Ecriture: Suffering!" Laxus took advantage of the opening and struck, finally landing a blow on the Knight. They had used this formation before, and it seemed to be working again- Freed smiled as he realized the Dragon Slayer was accepting his help without reprimanding him for disobeying the direct order to not get involved.

The Knight loosed an attack, but Freed sliced through it cleanly with his own sword before spelling his opponent's pain once more. Laxus attacked again. Suddenly the Knight seemed desperate- he threw up his head and swung his broadsword furiously, chanting, "Slice! Crush! Knockback! Slice! Stab! KILL!"

A volley of attacks fanned outward in waves of purple magic, and Freed lifted his sword to dispel the ones flying at him. But most seemed directed at Laxus, and though the Dragon Slayer dodged as many as he could, he was caught in an unavoidable clash of spells converging upon him. Purple clouds of magic obscured him; when they cleared, Laxus still stood upright, but the Jutsu Shiki had taken too much damage. Freed gasped and dropped to one knee as his spell of protection on Laxus shattered.

"Freed!" The Rune caster looked up- Laxus was distracted at seeing his captain fall, and the Knight was already aiming another spell at the Dragon Slayer. His sword flashed upward.

"Dark Ecriture: Absolute Shadow!" There was a flash- a purple wave rolled toward Laxus and broke like water upon rock. As the colors of the spell faded, Freed could be seen standing between the two wizards, his stature altered by his forbidden magic until he was taller than Laxus, and his entire body scaled in a dark suit of armor.

"Shall we finish this, Laxus?" The Dragon Slayer grinned.

"Sounds good to me." They stepped forward side by side, lightning crackling and dark runes shifting menacingly.

"Lightning Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Roaring Thunder!" Laxus sprang forward, lightning enclosing his fist as he charged the Knight.

"Dark Ecriture: Electric Shockwave!" An orb of dark electricity less pure than Laxus's bloomed in Freed's armored hand, and the Rune mage rushed the enemy, careful to synchronize his attack with his guild mate's.

"Disperse!" The cry was frantic, and the defensive spell was poorly formed and easily avoided. The two forms of lightning collided with the Knight as a scream rang out. The Fairy Tail wizards paused, prepared to strike again as they waited for the smoke to clear. But the enemy, when he came into view, was clearly defeated. He was down on hands and knees, shivering from the power of the combined attacks; his armor had been shattered, his helmet torn away, and his sword knocked out of reach. When he looked up, Laxus stilled. It was Freed.

Laxus had heard once that the Rune caster had cut off his hair in penance after helping attack his own guild, and he imagined this was what he must have looked like. The enemy's green hair was chopped short and was without the signature lightning bolts, but everything else about him, from his slender build to the beauty mark under his left eye, was identical to his friend. The captain of the Thunder Legion slowly approached, allowing his Absolute Shadow form to melt away, returning him to his usual height. He stopped when they were face-to-face: one snarling with hatred, one staring in quiet curiosity.

"You're from Edolas," Freed stated softly. Edolas- the world above them that held an alternate version of everyone in Earthland.

"You sicken me, Sycophant!" Edolas Freed spat back. The Rune mage considered his unsettled doppelgänger a moment.

"You never had the power of foresight. What you showed me was a real memory- you killed the Laxus of Edolas."

"Laxus Dreyar was weak! Yet here in this miserable world wizards worship him! And _you_ ," Edolas Freed's voice was dripping with disgust, "You _serve_ him. You _protect_ him. And you're so weak he had to come rescue _you!_ "

"Laxus is the most powerful wizard in our guild- I am proud to work with him."

"But are you really content to be only second-best forever? Weakling!" He screamed, "Subservient bastard!"

Freed's mouth opened slightly in surprise as his enemy lunged forward, grappling murderously at his throat. Laxus jumped forward and dragged his captain away, but those deadly hands had already torn away the cravat and left marks of deepening red on the skin. The Rune mage reached up and distractedly rubbed his neck.

"Freed?"

"I'm fine, Laxus." But Freed's eye was still fixed on the glaring, panting figure before him.

"What do we do with him?" Laxus wondered aloud.

"I think we should take him to the Magic Council- they have been dealing with most of the damage control since the Anima." Laxus nodded in agreement.

"Well, he doesn't need to be awake for that journey." With a swift blow to the head he rendered the enemy unconscious, then stared in horror as the man crumpled at his feet. All he could see was his friend struck down by his own hand. Freed caught the look on the Dragon Slayer's face.

"He's not me, Laxus."

The blond took a deep breath. "I know."

They were quiet a moment, taking in all that had happened. Freed stared thoughtfully at his double, murmuring, "It was never about fighting Laxus; all this time he only wanted to punish me." Laxus heard in that comment a question he knew he had to ask, but didn't want to know the answer to.

"How much time?"

The Rune mage smiled tiredly. "A couple of months?"

"Freed!"

"It doesn't matter. It's over now."

"But…do you ever feel like that?"

Freed blinked. "Like what?"

"Like he did- pushed to the side, or overshadowed? I mean, you could be a powerful wizard in your own right, and just as famous, if you didn't work under my name."

The Rune mage smiled at his friend's concern.

"Laxus, I am proud to be the captain of the Thunder Legion, and your friend. I don't need anyone to know my name- as long as I have you, Evergreen, Bickslow, and the other morons in our guild, that is all I need. And don't worry," He added with a smirk, "If I get tired of it all I won't kill you."

This brought a smile to Laxus's face. "Okay. But promise me you won't do anything like this again. You didn't have to suffer for us. We are a team, and we need to handle threats together, just like we handle everything else."

"I'm sorry," Freed lowered his head, "I should have trusted that you can take care of yourself."

"No," the Dragon Slayer corrected, "You should have trusted that we can take care of each other."

END


End file.
